


You gave me a look

by Amyk89



Series: You two make me happy [1]
Category: Megamind - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyk89/pseuds/Amyk89
Summary: Metro man has depression, well he’s not exactly admitting to it, but he’s kind of dealing with it? Megamind comes over to yell at him, and some sexy times happen. Do not read if you’re underage. This is going to turn into a poly relationship with Roxanne as well.
Relationships: Megamind/Metro Man/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: You two make me happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005030
Kudos: 35





	1. The D word

Wayne Scott has been feeling a little lonely lately, although he wouldn’t admit it to himself, he has his pride, after all. It’s just, well, everything is so bludy repetitive! Wake up, eat brekkie, shower, get called by the mayor to go to the bank and save some helpless people from bank robbers, save a cat from a tree. Then it’ll be a mugger grabbing some poor girls bag, ahh why is he even thinking about this! There’s that feeling in his chest again, and this is what he gets, he always wondered what pain feels like, and even though it’s not the type of pain people refer to, it’s pretty horrible. Oh and he hasn’t even mentioned when he’ll FINALLY get to rest up for the day, then Megamind will call for him to come and rescue none other than Roxanne Ritchi. Ahh!! Like seriously why kidnap the same person every single time. It’s so obvious he has a little crush on her. Wait is he jeal- no he is not jealous, just lonely. 

It’s around 4ish when Wayne gets the live tv call to rescue Roxanne.. ahh he is so not in the mood but whatever, he’ll do it. 

Roxanne is back home and ‘safe’ (she was never in any danger) and Wayne can finally have some time to himself. He put on some Netflix and started to make some popcorn, and no he doesn’t use he’s laser eyes to make it anymore, sometimes Wayne likes to feel human. Well you can’t really feel human when you have super hearing, and that hearing has just picked up a car outside he’s underground place, hmm that’s odd.

Just before Megamind was about to knock, the door opened. Oh crap, this blue alien was mad. “What the hell Wayne!” “Uh hi little buddy” Wayne said sheepishly. 

“Don’t hi little buddy me, what the fuck was that today?” Before Wayne could answer Megamind continued. 

“You come to the battle looking like shit, barely even any banter, and I tried with the banter, I gave you some of my best, and you barely even responded, then you tried to get Roxanne untied from the chair using your fucking laser vision. You are very lucky she didn’t get hurt. But then you threw the chair at Minion and smashed he’s bowl and then just left! What the fuck Wayne!”

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise I hit Minion” Wayne felt so deflated, he didn’t think of the consequences he’s depress- nope not going to say the word, if he admits it, then it’s true, and no he’s not depressed, maybe a little sad. And Megamind is staring at him with sympathy, and Evil should not be looking at Good like that!

Wayne forgot that the Tv was still on until the starting to South Park came on. Both boys looked at the tv, “Are you watching South Park, I love this show” Megamind said then he sat down on the couch. ‘Evil is now sitting on my couch, when did my life get so weird?’ Wayne thought. 

2 hours later, and Wayne was actually laughing, Megamind was doing an impression of Cartman which was actually pretty accurate. 

3 hours later and Megamind has his tongue down Wayne’s throat. Wait let’s back up a bit, how the hell did this happen?

Ok so Megamind did his awesome impression, and Wayne was, well almost hysterical. Megamind went to pour himself some more coke from the bottle, and spilled some on him. He took off his shirt. And well Wayne has never seen him without a shirt. There was so much blue, Wayne knew he should stop staring but he couldn’t, it had been so long for him, and here was a shirtless guy next to him making him forget about his, nope not saying that word still, let’s call it boredom and not that word which means he needs to go to therapy and talk about that word and how bad it is, that he feels that word. Ok so there is this awkward silence and Wayne has been staring for way too long, this is so awkward. And Megamind says: 

“What’s with the look?”  
Oh crap, oh crap, he caught me looking, try acting casual  
“Mmm what look?” Wayne’s heart is beating so fast, what happened to the laughing, maybe Wayne should ask him to do the impression again, but he can’t seem to form the words, especially with Megamind staring at him, and why is he so evil!

“You’re giving me a look, that when I was in prison would mean meet me in block D” Megamind said very seductively.

Wayne is really hoping he is looking calm right now, cause on the inside he is freaking out! Ok ok ok, he can respond, but how do you respond to that? Does he deny it? Does he admit that he was giving a look, cause really all he can think about right now, is what does Megamind’s dick taste like. No, he shouldn’t think of what evil dick taste like! 

“Umm was I” Wayne said very shakily, how embarrassing!

Megamind came closer, “yes you were”. Wayne swallowed, that was pretty hot “and if you were in prison and someone gave you that look, what would you do” Wayne said. 

Megamind thought about this, making it look obvious by putting a hand on his chin and looking up. “Hmm well, if it was someone I found cute, especially if he looked like you, I would take him to Block D” Megamind said and laughed a little, wait was that a giggle? That was pretty cute.  
“That’s a pretty vague explanation” Wayne said softly.  
“Oh really? I better show you then”  
And that’s how Megamind ended up kissing Wayne, and sitting on his lap, did he mention that? Cause Megamind is sitting on Wayne’s lap, and this feels so so good! Megamind rubbed he’s growing erection against Wayne’s. 

Everything was feeling good but then a thought occurred to Wayne, and before he could think how bad it was to say he said “but I thought you like Roxanne?” Megamind stopped grinding and looked a little sad, then he said with a smile “I do like her, and if she was here, I’d invite her to cum and watch or join in” and wow that is the most hottest, seductive thing Wayne has heard. Shouldn’t he be jealous? Is this part of the depress- I mean boredom, that he doesn’t feel what normal people feel? Who knows but right now, Megamind is kissing down his torso, so who cares! F u depression! I have someone about to give me head! Wait he said the word he’s not allowed to say in his mind. Oh fuck it, he’s only going to concentrate on what Megamind is doing with his mouth, and omg he just took Wayne’s whole dick in his mouth! Wayne couldn’t believe this is happening. But wow Megamind was talented. He couldn’t stop moaning loudly, luckily his walls were pretty soundproof. 

Wayne was getting close when Megamind took his mouth off and said “do you like that? Do you want to continue in the bedroom?” Wayne could only nod, why was he such a dork with all of this, why couldn’t he be seductive like Megamind was?

They made their way to the bedroom, when Megamind pushed Wayne on the bed, “so you have finally succumb to my evil! I knew one day I was going to persuade you to my side of darkness.”  
“Well it didn’t take much persuasion, with that mouth of yours” and oh crap that wasn’t the right thing to say, Wayne was supposed to play along. “Umm I mean, you fiend, how could you lure me to the side of evil”  
Megamind have a look that said the roleplaying was over. Luckily Wayne didn’t completely ruin the mood. Megamind started stripping and crawled up Wayne’s body and landed on his mouth, he’s erection only centimetres from Wayne’s drooling mouth, well why keep him waiting, Wayne thought, just as he was about to take him in his mouth, Megamind said “only if you want to, we can stop any time or you don’t have to do that, just so you know” Wayne smiled and looked him in the eyes, while taking he’s dick in his mouth. It felt really good to hear someone moan from something he was doing. It had been only Wayne for so long, and maybe that was a reason for his boredom (word that he can not say) ok he’s thinking about this again, he needs more.

Wayne let go of Megaminds dick, “I want you to fuck me with this” Megamind gave a very big smile, showing a lot of teeth “don’t have to ask me twice”

Wayne got a condom out from the side table draw, hoping Megamind didn’t see the dildos in there, megamind looked at the inside of the draw then looked at Wayne and smiled seductively “maybe one day you can show me what you do with them” Wayne could only swallow and nod.

It’s luckily that Megaminds anatomy fits a normal condom, it looks pretty much like a normal penis except there’s some ridges at the base of it.

Megamind put the condom on and put two then three fingers in Wayne. Then got to work. It felt so good, Wayne was worried the bed was going to break. It was creaking pretty loudly. Turns out Megamind is a talker.  
“Oh this feels so good, Wayne fuck! Do you like that?”  
“Yes” Wayne almost shouted  
“Who would of thought that Evil would be screwing Good?”  
Wayne’s answer was just a moan  
“Oh fuck Metro man, this feels so fucking good, I’m getting close, all these years I’ve wanted to either kill you or fuck you, luckily it’s the latter”  
Oh shit, how does Wayne respond to that?  
“Uh yea, lucky”  
“You tormented me for years” one big thrust  
“You changed the course of my spaceship” another big thrust, “my life could of been different” another big thrust, “you’re always there, I hate you” and he finished. But is he crying? Oh no.  
“Hey megamind, it’s okay” Wayne got off his dick, and turned to him, he tired to hug him, but megamind just yelled “no, don’t!” Then more calmly “I need to go”  


Wayne wasn’t too sure if he should stop him. Megamind was dressed and at the front door (how did he get changed so fast). Wayne said quietly “I’m sorry, I had no idea, that’s how you felt”  
“Well now you know” Megamind said, he’s not crying anymore atleast but he looks, well defeated. Maybe Wayne’s not the only one with problems. Megamind didn’t say goodbye, he just went. The one good thing in Wayne’s life that made him feel alive. And he wanted him dead, what irony.


	2. It’s about time

Megamind left Wayne’s house feeling embarrassed.  
Who cries while having sex! Ah this is really bad for his evil image. And it’s taken a while for him to build up his reputation, all his life actually. And no it hasn’t been easy, being bad had been hard. When uncle Larry told a prison guard what Megamind’s next escape plan was, it was Megamind who had to set an example. He didn’t want to, he was sure uncle Larry noticed he was pulling he’s punches, making it look like it hurt more than it did. When a kid was climbing a tree while Megamind was battling Metro man, it was up to Megamind who had to stop the kid from falling, while trying to make it look like he wasn’t saving him. When Roxanne makes a hilarious pun while the boys were bantering, megamind had to hide a laugh. No it has not been easy, and now he’s someone who cries during sex. And the thing is, he would probably do it all over again, cause wow that felt good, metro man was very good with his mouth, and he’s ass! Wow. Sex at prison was nothing like this was. It was rushed in prison, trying to get off before the guards came. And Megamind had never had someone with a body like Wayne’s. But we’re getting off track. Is it going to be awkward now? Megamind wished he could talk to someone about it, a certain reporter with a pretty face would be nice. 

Roxanne woke with out the bag this time, which was a relief. It has been 4 days since Wayne smashed Minions bowl. Roxanne has been worried when she saw how mad Megamind was, but knew better than to intervene. 

The first thing Roxanne said when she woke was “Minion, how are you?”  
“Oh I’m fine, thank you for asking” Minion sounded shocked.  
“Good” then to Megamind “do you want me to have a word to Wayne”  
Megamind looked surprised as well  
“No, I already did but thank you”  
Megamind was blushing, why is he blushing. Roxanne kept staring at him, why would he blush? She’s made him blush before, but hasn’t seen him do it because of someone else. Something has happened, Roxannes nosy reporter instincts are itching to find out.  
“So what did you two talk about?” more blushing, oh this is interesting, something definitely happened.  
“If you must know, I yelled at him, he seemed sad, then we watched South Park” “nosy reporter” he said more quietly. “Please do your Cartman impression” Roxanne begged. “We don’t have time, we are on a Evil schedule.” “You’re no fun, you know what I think?” Megamind sighs, “what do you think miss Ritchi?” “I think something’s happened between you two” 

Megamind’s hearts were beating fast, of course she would figure it out. She’s so smart, and beautiful. Crap he has to respond, he can’t deny it, he doesn’t ever want to lie to her. 

Minion is standing in front of the tv watching the news “Sir, you might want to see this”

“This just in Metro man has quit. He went to Facebook to tell his fans that although he has loved to help them in their time of need, it is now time for him to focus on himself. He is retiring and would appreciate privacy while he works out his next step”

Megamind, Minion and Roxanne look at the tv in shock.  
“What”  
“He can’t just quit” megamind demands  
“Well good on him” both Roxanne and Megamind looked at Minion “well if you’re not happy you should do something about it” Roxanne and Megamind look at each other this time. Megamind was the first to break eye contact “let me take you home” Roxanne thought about this, she could just take an Uber, but if she’s honest, she wants to spend more time with him. “Only if you take me on your hover bike” The smile on Megaminds face was adorable “as you wish Miss Ritchi “Roxanne, call me Roxanne” she said as she put her hair behind her ear.

It was sunset when they got to Roxanne’s balcony. The ride was beautiful, and now Megamind’s standing staring at her with the sunset behind him, and Roxanne has read way too many romance novels, because all she can think of is this feels like one of them. She tugged her hair behind her ear again.

“Are you okay?”  
Roxanne felt like she was light as a feather with him looking at her like that, and he’s asking her if she’s ok? Why? “Yea, why?” “Oh because of Metro man” Roxanne let out a relief laugh, “yes, thank you, I’m okay, I’ll speak to him tomorrow” Roxanne hesitated a bit before asking umm would you like to come in? We could order pizza if you’re hungry, it can be a thank you, for letting me go”  
Megamind stepped closer to her then smiled a cocky smile when he saw the shock in her face, then responded “yea sure” damn him, Roxanne thought, he knows the effect he has on me.

Megamind laughed. “You’re joking right? There’s no way that Wayne answered one of my live calls on tv while not wearing any pants or undies?” “I’m not joking, he told me, and it’s happened more than once!” “Why do you think he’s sitting at a desk or with something in front of him most of the time?” Megamind continued laughing. Then it went quiet. Roxanne didn’t want to ruin the mood but it’s been bugging her, “what happened between you two?” Megamind knew she would ask eventually. It’s one of the things he loves about her. 

“Ah this is so embarrassing”  
“It’s ok you can tell me anything”  
“Ok so i went over to Wayne’s place, and we were on the couch and laughing and I don’t know something was going to happen, but next thing I know we started kissing.”  
“Wow” that’s pretty hot Roxanne thought  
“We had sex, and it was feeling really good but then I started to think about all these things that he would do to me as a kid, how he’s spaceship knocked mine off course, and it just got too much, I managed to finish but I cried, it’s embarrassing, I cried in front of Wayne, and now you know, and this sucks”  
“Hey it’s ok, look at me” Megamind looked up slowly “there is nothing wrong with crying” “don’t you for one second think you are any less because you got emotional.” Wow that was, huh, megamind can’t seem to think, the way she cares in general, and the way she’s caring about him, megamind was left speechless. He wanted her badly, but he wasn’t sure how she felt, especially after admitting to fucking Wayne. All he could do was stare.  
“What’s with the look”  
“What look?”  
Roxanne came closer and put her hand on his hand.  
“The look that says I want to take off your dress and make you forget how to say your own name”  
Megamind couldn’t think of anything apart from yes yes I want to do that, that was the look I just made.  
Both their mouths met, the kiss was aggressive but somehow sweet and very Megamind like. He’s wanted this for so long, and by some miracle she was kissing him back. Her hands started at his head and moved lower to his neck, down his back, kept going lower until she squeezed his butt. “Oh Roxanne, I’ve wanted this for so long” crap, he wasn’t supposed to say that aloud. “Me too sweety” Megamind stopped kissing her “really?” “You’ve wanted me?” He sounded so small, that question had so much hope. “Of course, you are a very beautiful colour, you are literally one of a kind, you make me feel so smart and beautiful” “that’s because you are” “and you make me laugh and feel happy, I couldn’t imagine my life without you, I-I love you Megamind” megamind kisses her passionately.  
He finally broke the kiss to tell her he loves her too, then continued kissing.

Things were heating up pretty quickly, Roxanne can’t remember the last time she had sex, and the fact that this was Megamind she was on top of, and he said he felt the same, Roxanne wasn’t planning on taking this slow. It seems like Megamind has the same idea, because he’s undoing her bra. “Is this ok?” He asked hesitantly. “Yes please, don’t stop” “ I love it when you beg” Megamind smirks. Roxanne has been wondering if he has a kink with the whole kidnapping and tying up, she’ll have to find out, but not now, now she needs to focus grinding he’s huge erection. It’s so obvious that he has an erection in his tight leather pants, she should of made him hard during a broadcast.  
“What is that evil smile on your face my love?”  
“I was thinking how” she stops and grinds her hips on his erection, putting their anatomies just right, megamind moaned “fun it’ll be to make you” grind “get hard on live tv” “oh you are evil!” Megamind acted like he was mad but the huge smile said it all.

Roxanne got off him and took off her dress, took off megamind’s top, started to pull off his pants, “hold up” Megamind said and grabbed the condom from his pocket. Roxanne then pulled the pants off with one swift move. Megamind laughed “what’s the rush” he said, Roxanne put the condom on “the rush?” She said while getting on top of him “is it has been 8yrs of you kidnapping” and she sits on him, her walls tight on his dick. “Of you flirting with me” she moved up and back down “you getting in my space while I sat in the chair, hoping you would just kiss me or atleast fuck me” she moved up and down, kissed him. He loved that she was taking the lead while fucking him. “I would go home, with you on my mind” she moved faster “I couldn’t sleep, I kept thinking of you” she banged her mouth against his in a sloppy kiss “I bought so many dildos and vibrators trying to satisfy myself while thinking about you” she moved faster “but nothing compares to this right now with you” and they both came. 

“Wow, that was, wow” megamind said while panting.   
“I’ve thought about this a lot” Roxanne admitted  
“Me too, my darling, me too” and kissed her on her forehead.

They were lying on the couch, too tired to move. Megamind was on cloud 9. He has the beautiful Roxanne Ritchi lying naked on top of him, falling asleep, after having sex three times (they had to make up for lost time after all) he can’t believe she loves him back. He’s so happy, but he can’t help but think of Wayne. He needs to fix things between him. He left, and things are a mess now. And now he’s retired? The way Wayne was looking when Megamind first got there, before they had sex. It was sad, he thinks Wayne might be depressed, and that is not something that Megamind can just ignore. Well he cares about Wayne, ok? Two friends can care for each other, it doesn’t have to mean something. Megamind feels his chest, who is he kidding? He has 2 hearts, one for Roxanne, and he’s pretty sure he knows who the other heart belongs to.


	3. Telling your boss to fuck off feels so good!

Roxanne was in the shower when Megamind’s phone rang.  
“Ollo”  
“Hey, Megamind, it’s Wayne”  
Oh crap, why is Wayne calling? Who calls people these days? Everyone just texts.  
“Uh hi Wayne, what’s been happening?”  
“Not much, I thought we could talk about what happened the other day”  
“Oh no I’m fine now, let’s not talk, I’mwithRoxannenow, I’vegottago” Megamind said really fast then hung up while Wayne was saying uh ok bye. 

That was so awkward, why would he call him? Megamind groaned and put his face in his hands, why is his life so complicated? 

Roxanne came out of the shower, looking like a goddess. Megamind put his arms around her “my darling, how was your shower?” “Good thanks, did I hear your phone ring?” Megamind didn’t answer “you’re face is so purple! Megs darling, was that Wayne that called?” “Uh yea” “he really has an effect on you, look at your face” he instantly put his hands on his face “it’s not that purple” “oh yes it is, what’s wrong, you should be happy that your boyfriend called you?” She said in a teasing tone “Boyfriend, what?” Roxanne just laughed. Megamind seemed to be thinking for a little bit, then he said shyly “hey Roxanne, can I.. can I uh be your boyfriend?” Roxanne couldn’t help the huge smile on her face “I have been waiting for you to ask me that for so long, yes I would like that very much darling” 

Wayne stared at his phone for a bit, he hung up on him, what was that? He’s trying to make his life better, well maybe not better, but less of what that was before. 

The day after Megamind left, Wayne couldn’t get out of bed. He felt worse than usual. He would usually get up to order take away. It was like he had no motivation whatsoever. He did try to get up, but he just couldn’t. Things were really bad, and as much as he really didn’t want to say the word, he had to admit it now, he was depressed. It’s not boredom, or loneliness, it’s depression. Metro man sighed, he needs to get up, he needs to get up and eat and book therapy, but he can’t, he can’t get up, he can’t face today. Today sucks. He was feeling happy, sex with Megamind was amazing, but no, he’s not going to think about that too much. He’s finally admitted to having the D word and he will go talk to someone about it, he just needs time.

Wayne didn’t get out of bed until 10:00 that night. And that was just to order a pizza, then he went back to bed. So yea that day was pretty bad.

The day after was better, Wayne finally told the mayor to fuck off! Ok that may seem a little rude but Wayne has been putting up with the mayors shit for years, and he was a balloon waiting to explode. “I haven’t even gotten one fucking holiday!” Wayne yelled on the phone. The mayor responded with “what about that time you went to Hawaii?” “It got cut short because one of the rides at the amusement park broke down while kids were on it” “well what about Christmas 3 years ago?” “Christmas 3 years ago? Oh you want to talk about Christmas 3 years ago! My plane landed, I finally saw my Aunt Jill, then you fucking called me saying you had another emergency! I’m sick of this, I’m sick of being you’re little, oh I can’t even think of a word, I’m so angry! I AM DONE!!” Wayne hung up. Wow that felt good! Why didn’t he do this years ago? Wayne grabbed a glass, poured some whiskey, grabbed a cigar, and relaxed on the couch. This is more like it. 

The next day Wayne got out of bed feeling ok, not great, not over joyed but ok. And that was a small step but also a big step? Wayne has felt not ok for so long, that to suddenly feel ok, well it was nice. 

Wayne went to his first therapy session. It felt lighter after. Like some weight has been lifted. He just wished he could talk to Megamind about all of this. Should he text him? What would he say? Well he has nothing else going on, and he does miss him. Ok so he’ll text, but what? Sup? Hey? Remember when we fucked? I miss you? It all sounds bad. 

‘Hey, ok maybe calling was a bad idea, you’re probably busy with Roxanne, text when you’re free, and also hi Roxanne’

There, Wayne was happy with that, it’s a simple text, but he hasn’t texted back, why hasn’t he texted back? Maybe he shouldn’t of texted. Maybe Roxanne is mad, what if Megamind told her about the other day, and she doesn’t want Megamind to see or talk to him? He’ll lose him, he can’t just not see him anymore, Wayne’s grown up with him, he can’t imagine his life without that blue alien. Wayne’s first memory was being alone in a spaceship, not knowing where he was going, it was just him and space, he was scared and alone. Out of nowhere another spaceship was there, going the same way that Wayne was going. It was a blue baby and a fish in a ball. They seemed to be heading the same way. He wasn’t going to be the only alien on this new planet. He remembers looking at the little blue guy and feeling better. Why hasn’t he texted back? 

Megamind was going down on Roxanne when his phone beeped. “Megs honey you got a text” “ignore it” “but it might be something important” “this is important” he said then went back to licking her clit. Roxanne moaned. Megamind put 2 fingers inside her, then 3, while still working his tongue on her. Roxanne kept moaning, this was encouraging him to go faster, soon she was working her way to an orgasm, she moaned really loud, and came. Megamind came up, licked his fingers, then gave her a kiss with tongue. “I love tasting myself on you” “you’re one kinky girl, that’s one thing I love about you” “who texted me?” 

Roxanne picked up his phone, gave one big smile and said teasingly “your boyfriend” Megamind’s hearts began to beat fast, and he was sure she’s already noticed the usual blush. Why does he always have to blush whenever she says his name or nickname? Boyfriend? How is he supposed to respond to that. “He’s just a boy that’s a friend, not my boyfriend” “whatever you say sweetie” “ahh for that I’m not going to go down on you for like 24 hours!” “You won’t last 16” Roxanne said smugly. Crap, she’s probably right. Megamind read the text aloud. Then looked kind of sad, “what’s wrong Megs?” “Oh nothing, do you think I should talk to him?” “Maybe you should, it sounds like things were left pretty bad between you two” “ok I’ll go there tomorrow” Megamind texted Wayne asking if he can come over the next day, he responded straight away saying yes that’ll be good. 

“Megamind, there’s something I need to tell you, I’m not sure if I should of said something before, but uh Wayne and I were friends with benefits about 6 years ago. It went on for 2 years, but we stopped because I realised I had strong feelings for you”  
Megamind was surprised but then he thought about it, and it makes sense “thanks for telling me, I can’t blame you or him, I would of done the same, if I had the chance, hell I have done the same. I have now been with both of you, does that bother you? That I slept with him? Only this week?”  
Roxanne thought about this “I know it probably should, but it doesn’t. Wayne was a wonderful lover, very caring and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss him, the only thing that was missing was you.”  
Megamind kissed her passionately. “Well when I talk to him, maybe I could see if he’s interested in being.. with us?” Roxanne kissed him then answered “I’d like that”

A few hours later, Megamind and Roxanne were both reading in bed. “This is nice” Roxanne murmured while nuzzling her head on his chest. “Can I tie you up?” Roxanne laughed, put her head up and looked at him “that’s what you’re thinking of right now?” Megamind blushed “I think of tying you up a lot” “ok” Roxanne answered. “Wait, seriously?” “Well yea honey, I like it when you tie me up” it was Roxannes turn to blush.  


Roxanne turned to her side table and pulled out some rope. Megamind lifted one eyebrow, his face asking the question, that he hasn’t asked. “Well you never know when you’re going to need rope, maybe an evil supervillain was going to come, and uh need rope” Roxanne answered, her face still bright red. Megamind laughed, then thankfully left it at that.

Roxanne got dressed in a blue corset that she had bought on an impulse and hoped to wear one day, while Megamind grabbed a chair from her dining set. He got to work tying her up. He tied her ankles, lifted her calf and kissed up her leg, not breaking eye contact. Next he tied her wrists loosely behind her back, Roxanne could easily get out, but she won’t, she’s too excited, this has been a fantasy of hers for a while now.

“I have you in my clutches Miss Ritchi”  
“You’ll never get away with this Megamind”  
Megamind looked surprised, he wasn’t expecting Roxanne to play along.  
“Just remember that we can stop at any time, if you feel uncomfortable”  
“Thanks darling”  
Megamind kissed her hungrily.  
“I heard a rumour that you’ve been struggling to satisfy yourself while thinking about me”  
Roxanne didn’t know how to answer. Her body responded to that though, if her undies are anything to go by.  
Megamind opened her side table, grabbed a blue dildo, and asked “would you like some help Miss Ritchi?” With a huge smirk on his face, one eyebrow up. How is he so seductive? Breathe Roxanne “yes please” Megamind put the dildo in her mouth “I want you to suck it” Roxanne got to work, sucking hard while he looked hungrily at her. She noticed he was hard. He took the dildo out “you are very talented my beautiful captive, then started to rub the dildo on her clit. “Did you try doing this?” He asked while rubbing, of course he knew the answer, she nodded anyway. “Is this helping” she nodded again “do you want me to put it in you?” “Yes please, Megamind, I want it, I’m so wet” Megamind gave one evil smile “all you had to do was ask” and in one swift motion put the whole dildo in. “You’re so beautiful when you beg” “Megs please don’t stop, that feels so good” “That feels good, does it? I won’t stop, I can feel your juices running down my hand, you’re so wet, have you wanted this for long? You could of just asked?”  
“What was I supposed to say? Hey evil supervillain instead of threatening me with death traps can you fuck me instead?” Megamind laughed “that would of worked” he kissed her and moved the dildo faster, finding her sweet spot. Her whole body seemed to move as she came. Megamind pulled out the dildo, then put it behind him, in his ass. Roxanne smiled “don’t need any lube there honey?” “No, you helped with that” Roxanne laughed. Megamind started undoing her corset “as much as I love seeing you in this, I’d like to see more” he worked his hands on her boobs, squeezing then put his mouth on her nipples and sucked. “Roxanne honey, did I work you too much, because I would really like to fuck you right now, you look so beautiful as my captive, every time you were sitting there during the plots, I wished I could just cancel the death traps and get you naked, and just fuck you right there on the chair, I’ve been fantasising about this as well”  
“I think I can handle a little more, please Megamind, I want you” Megamind put a condom on and entered her. He put one hand on her chair to balance himself, then put the other behind him, to work the dildo. He put his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue in. “Roxanne, you feel so good, I love it when you’re wet for me, I don’t ever want to stop”  
“Same Megs, ahh, don’t stop” Roxanne freed her hands from the ropes, got a hand behind Megamind and grabbed hold of the dildo, still deep inside of him. Megamind was shocked but got more excited thrusting deeper inside of her. “Do you like that? What would you do if your boyfriend was here, would you rather that then the dildo?” Megamind’s only response was to moan louder, he was getting close, she’s been close for a while now, and thinking of the two boys fucking is helping her reach her peak. “I’d like that, Metro man being on top of you, while you’re fucking me, that would be so hot. Megamind moaned again in response but this time nodded as well. He thrust faster inside her, so she mimicked him with the dildo. “Roxanne” megamind yelled as he was coming, then he yelled “Metro man” right as he came.

They were breathing pretty heavily, trying to get their breath back when they heard a familiar voice say “you called?”


	4. I just wanted your attention

Oh crap, oh crap, what was HE doing here? And right now? Megamind was standing naked, with a certain something in a certain area. All he could do was stare, with his mouth open, while Metro man looked at him smugly. Oh he knew that Megamind didn’t actually call him, well if that’s how he wants to play then let’s play. Megamind stood more straight, stared at Wayne, pulled the dildo out of him and gave him a big, evil smile.

“Well Metro Mahn, Roxanne and I were wondering if you wanted to play board games?” Wayne’s smug look disappeared and he looked surprised.  
“Board games? You called me to play board games?”  
“Yes”  
“At 1am?”  
“Yes”  
Wayne looked at Roxanne to clarify.  
“Uh yea, we were thinking you’d like to play.. Jenga”  
“O..kay, Jenga, sure, why not?”

Megamind made grilled cheese sandwiches, while Roxanne poured some wine. Wayne came in the kitchen to grab some plates, which was above the cabinet where Megamind was slicing tomatoes. Wayne stood behind Megamind, his body leaning on him slightly, grinded himself on the blue alien, grabbed the plates, and whispered “sorry” in his ear. Megamind’s breath caught, damn him, how was he supposed to concentrate?

Megamind had won 3 games of Jenga in a row, they each were up to their second glass of wine, when Wayne asked “so little buddy, uh are you still going to kidnap Roxanne?” Megamind looked at Roxanne for an answer “uhh I hadn’t really thought about it” “well are you still evil?” Wayne asked. Before Megamind could answer Roxanne intervened “he was never actually evil!”. Wayne cowered at little, then thought for a minute. She was right, in all the time that Wayne had known him, he never actually did any evil stuff. “Huh” was his only response.

Wayne looked at Megamind, really stared, as if it was the first time he really noticed who he truly was. Wayne thought of all the times he bullied the little blue alien in school. Wayne looked at the floor, still deep in thought. Unfortunately High school was worse, Wayne was going through some things, being an alien with superpowers and then realising that he is bi, which made him feel even more different to the other teens. It didn’t help that he was attracted to the blue alien. Megamind would walk around with his Metallica t-shirt on, black skinny jeans, boots, a chain around his belt, a leather jacket, and a huge skull ring. But looking back, one thing that stood out, apart from his beautiful blue skin, were those kind emerald green eyes. Wayne wanted to push him against the wall and learn how to make out. But that was no excuse for the way he treated him. If only he could take it all back, go back in time and tell himself to stop being an asshole, you’re bi-sexual and get a haircut! Also ask Megamind to dance, you know you want to!

But there’s no going back, Wayne’s hair is starting to get grey, he’s even retired now. All that is missing is false teeth. 

After Megamind won the fourth game, Roxanne said to Wayne “‘Megamind didn’t believe that you answered his broadcast call in your underwear” Wayne laughed “well you actually caught me a few times, uh how do I put it? Polishing my trophy?” The other two burst into laughter.  
“Really?” Roxanne questioned.  
“How did I not see anything?”  
“Well, using my super speed I finished up, and hid the tissues, sometimes I even had a shower as well”. The other two didn’t know how to respond to that, both of them with thoughts of Wayne in the shower and touching himself. Roxanne was the first to shake her head out of those thoughts “I think we need more wine” that got Megamind to blink and agree “yes, more wine, we definitely need more wine” 

Wayne gave the blue alien a huge smile, and without looking away from him, gave his glass to the reporter to pour. Roxanne noticed both boys looking at each other smiling, and figured they needed some time alone. So she made up an excuse, saying she needs to do laundry. Megamind gave her a pleading look  
“What? You need to do laundry now?”  
“Well the laundry is getting on top of me, with all the folding and um ironing”  
“You don’t iron” Wayne stated, squinting his eyes  
“What are you talking about, I iron all the time”  
“Do you even own an ironing board?” Wayne asked, then turned to Megamind “10 bucks says she doesn’t”  
“I can hear you Mr my mum did my washing for me until i was 28!” Megamind chuckled at that. Roxanne downed the rest of her wine, then walked away, waving bye at the boys with the back of her hand. 

Megamind noticed there was a feeling of electricity in the air. Wayne looked at him, and Megamind gulped, it was hard not to jump him when he was looking at him like that. He had thoughts of shoving his tongue down Wayne’s throat when Wayne sighed and asked “uh are you ok? After the other day?”  
“Oh um yea, I am, thanks for asking. That was kinda awkward”  
“I’m really glad to hear that, and if I’m being honest, it wasn’t all that awkward, I mean with you, what I mean is, I feel comfortable with you, it was nice, to be with you, even just sitting on the couch was nice.”  
“Oh really” that threw Megamind off, out of all the responses, he wasn’t expecting that. He feels comfortable with him?  
“Even though I tried to kill you so many times?”  
Wayne laughed “yea, even though you tried to kill me so many times”  
Huh. The blue alien had no response to that.  
“I am really sorry for bullying you” Wayne said in one breath “I wish I could take it all back, you never deserved it, no one deserves that! I’m supposed to be good but I’m really the one that is evil!” Wayne looked like he was about to cry.  
“Hey, it’s ok, you’re not evil, you’ve sacrificed so much for the people of this city. What happened when we were younger, well we were young, and it’s in the past now. I like who you are now.”  
“But you want me dead”  
“I don’t! I never actually did. I just-“  
“Just what?”  
“I wanted your attention” Megamind burst out.

“You did?”  
“I still do” Megamind said softly  
“Well you have it now” Wayne smiled, Megamind leant in to kiss him, when his phone buzzed.  
It was a text from Roxanne ‘having fun with your boyfriend? Also doesn’t he look good in jeans?’  
Megamind didn’t realise that Wayne could see the text, until he gave a little chuckle, making the blue alien turn purple.  
Megamind typed back ‘I thought you were busy ironing?’  
Roxanne responded with “oh yes, I’m doing lots of the ironing, with the iron and the clothes, and the folding, so much ironing uhh’ 

The aliens read the text, then gave each other a look in disbelief. Megamind was about to comment on how silly she was, when Wayne’s lips slammed into his. The kiss was rushed, fast, with a lot of passion. 

Megamind got onto the other’s lap. Wayne’s hands came to the back of Megamind’s head and neck, massaging, Megamind let out a moan, Wayne started kissing his neck up and down. Megamind hands started on Wayne’s back, then travelled down to the taller man’s arse. Megamind squeezed and Wayne moaned. Wayne broke the kiss “I’ve missed you” he whispered. Megamind was caught off guard, not knowing what to say, so he shoved his tongue down Wayne’s throat. He misses him? No one ever misses him. Maybe they’ve missed him with bullets, but not like that.

The boys stopped kissing when they noticed that Roxanne was back. Without saying a word, she grabbed their hands to help them get up, and took them to her bedroom. 

Once inside, she cupped Megamind’s face and kissed him. She broke the kiss quickly, and stared at his face. Her face lit up, noticing his shy smile and faint blush. Roxanne pulled his face a little closer and said “I love you so much”  
Roxanne then turned to Wayne, put her hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him slightly for a kiss. Wayne responded very eagerly, pulling her whole body to his. Roxanne broke the kiss, feeling a little dazed. Her hand still on the back of his neck, she made sure he was looking at her and tells him “Wayne, I want you to know that I love you too, as with Megamind, I always have” Wayne chokes up a bit, and gives her a look of shock and vulnerability, looking as though he was about to cry.

When Roxanne and he were sleeping together, there were nights when they would be panting, breathing heavily, both on a post-orgasm high, Wayne would grab her face and whisper ‘I love you’ to her. But he wouldn’t get a response, and she would leave. He’d never feel as alone, then when she would leave, until that night that Megamind left him. He never understood why? Why doesn’t she love him back? Them two made sense. She would say that something was missing, ‘what could possibly be missing? We are two people that love each other, don’t tell me you don’t feel what I feel’. She would say that she does but she can’t give him all of her. 

He never understood, until right now, looking at the blue alien in the room. He was missing. Just like when it was the two boys the other night, she was missing. Wayne does cry then, Megamind looks at him with love in his eyes “I love you Wayne, I love you both so much” Wayne could only cry harder as a response. He finally managed to get something out “I can’t express how much I love you two, but I’ll show you”.


	5. When three become one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we know what this one’s about (cheeky smile, wink wink)

Wayne held both their hands, put his lips to them with a kiss and pulled them to the bed. Roxanne sat down first, Wayne kissed her. His kisses were more gentle this time, and slower. When they stopped kissing, Wayne held her face in his hands, and looked lovingly in her eyes, he kissed her forehead, then moved on to do the same with Megamind, who had just sat on the bed.

When the kiss ended, Wayne kissed down the other boys neck, and murmured “you’re so beautiful”. Megamind made a soft, little gasping noise in his throat. Wayne gave a little smile at that. 

While holding Megamind’s hand, Wayne moved towards the bed head, making sure Megamind moved with him.  
“Come here my love” Wayne said to Roxanne, while patting the pillows next to him. As she moved towards him, they met with a kiss. Wayne broke the kiss, with both hands on his lovers, he moved their heads slightly, to indicate for the other two to kiss. They kissed gently, but then it got more hungrily, each time one was about to end the kiss, the other would keep going back to kissing. Wayne couldn’t help but stare, this was already turning him on, he could feel himself getting hard. He looked at Megamind, and he was hard as well. This made his mouth water a little, so he did the only thing to do in this situation. He pulled Megamind’s pants down in one tug, and guided his penis to his mouth. There was no warning, it was one quick move, the urgency of it making Megamind moan and push his dick more into Wayne’s mouth. The two kept on kissing, Megamind stopping to moan every now and then.  
Wayne sucked from the base to tip hard then took his mouth off. Wayne started to pull Roxanne’s panties and bra off, Roxanne lifted herself slightly for him to pull her panties down but stayed on her knees.  
Wayne put his head in front of her, and licked her pussy in one swift motion, Roxanne let out a moan. He rubbed her clit, then put his mouth back onto Megamind’s waiting erection, went up and down on it a few times, put his hand on the blue balls, and rubbed slowly. His other hand started rubbing Roxanne’s clit again, he put his tongue inside her, and started fucking her with it. His other hand moved moved from Megamind’s balls, to his dick, which was still wet from having his mouth on it.  
He then took his tongue out of Roxanne, and put his fingers in, while licking her clit. The sounds she was making was really turning him on, he was close to stopping and shoving his dick in her. His mouth left her and he went back to Megamind. He got a good grip on him with his mouth and sucked fast. Wayne then started to use super speed to go from one of his lovers, then the other, so it would seem like his mouth never left his waiting partner, he’d slow the super speed when his mouth was back on the penis/vagina so they’d enjoy it, and not be frozen in time. He loved going down on them, and could tell they were getting close. Although he wanted to swallow what was soon about to come out of his lovers, he really wanted the three of them to finish all together for their first time. What can he say, he’s a romantic.  
Wayne stopped sucking and licking. “I forgot how good you taste” he casually mentioned to Roxanne, causing the girl to blush.  
Wayne saw some lube on the nightstand, grabbed it and was about to squirt some on his fingers, when he thought he better ask first “can I top you this time?” Megamind looked at Wayne’s gifted penis, and gulped. It was bigger than he was used to, but he was excited for it. He gave the other man a huge smile and said “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that” Wayne smiled brightly, lubricated his fingers, then put two in Megamind.  
Watching Wayne’s fingers go in and out of Megamind made Roxanne even more wet. When Wayne added a third finger, she couldn’t take it anymore and shoved her hand inside her wetness. One hand found her nipple, while the other worked a fast rhythm with 3 fingers inside herself, same number as the boys, she mimicked exactly what they were doing. Her thumb found her clit, like it usually did, she was so wet, she would definitely have to change the sheets after.  
Megamind watched her the entire time, she was ridiculously hot, touching herself like that. He couldn’t take it anymore, he got two condoms out from her side table, gave one to Wayne, and put one on himself. Megamind then kissed Roxanne “Ollo beautiful” he said as he started to enter her. Meanwhile behind him Wayne’s dick was slowly going inside of him. It hurt a little, but that was turning him on more. Megamind moaned each time more of the lubricated dick went in. Finally it was mostly all in, megamind shifted slightly, getting use to the intrusion in him. Wayne slowly took himself out slightly, then moved forward again.  
“Uh, go faster” he complained to Wayne. Wayne gave a cheeky smile, and pulled himself out and back in fast, causing his dick to go in more. Which caused Megamind to go deeper into Roxanne. They all moaned loud. Roxanne was sure her neighbours could hear, but she didn’t care, one of her biggest fantasies is coming true, a fire couldn’t stop her now, she’d put Megamind’s fireproof cape around them, and keep on going.  
“You’re so tight” Wayne announced “Ahh, it’s just that you’re (moan) so big” “This feels so good, I don’t think I’ve ever been this wet” Roxanne moaned. Megamind kissed her tenderly, while Wayne kissed his cheek. “Let me see” Megamind said and put a hand on her clit, making her moan even more. He put his fingers in his mouth, then put them to her clit again, this time he put them in Wayne’s mouth. Once they were licked clean, he put them back on her clit.  
They were getting close. Being on top meant Wayne was controlling the pace, he didn’t mind this, he told them that he wanted to show them how much he loved them, and this was how. He grabbed Megamind’s ass with one hand and slammed his hips against him. He moved the same hand to Roxanne’s ass and squeezed. They couldn’t take hold back their orgasm, and the trio all came at once.  
Megamind put his fingers in Roxanne’s mouth, remembering that she liked how she taste. “We all got a taste but you” he said as she sucked it clean.  


They laid there for a few minutes, still inside each other “I feel so sticky”  
“We should have a shower” Roxanne suggested.  
“But I’m sooo tired” The smaller alien whined, closing his eyes.  
Wayne kissed his cheek “we’ll go to sleep soon my love, besides the first one in the shower gets to sleep in the middle” Megamind opened his eyes and started bolting towards the bathroom. Wayne caught up easily.  
“Hey no cheating and using super speed” Megamind yelled.  
“You’re no fun” said Wayne, poking out his tongue. They both got to the bathroom at the same time, and started bickering about who got there first.  
“I clearly won, evil always wins”  
“Ah you’ve literally never won” the taller alien said  
“Well don’t you think I was due to win then?  
“That doesn’t make any sense”  
“Whatever, I’m tired and I’ve won”  
“Ok little buddy, you won”  
This surprised Megamind “you're letting me win?”  
Wayne nodded.  
“But you clearly won!” Megamind burst out. Wayne gave a little laugh with a big smile. Their lips met with a kiss, and they all got in the shower. Roxanne got her loafer and shower gel, and started to clean her boys.

She started with Megamind, who looked very shy while she was moving around his body, not once did he stop staring at her. Even though they just had sex, this seemed more intimate to Megamind, this felt personal. Growing up in prison meant his showers were short, always being on defence, making sure he seemed tough, even without his clothes. He couldn’t imagine showering with people would feel like this. Roxanne could tell his mood had changed, and started to kiss him all over his body. Megamind gave a whimper inside his throat, his eyes on the verge of tears.  
“It’s ok my love, let it out” He couldn’t hold back anymore. So he cried, he cried for losing his planet, he cried for missing his parents, he cried for having to grow up in prison, he cried for being bullied by Wayne, and then he cried because he couldn’t imagine his life without the two people in his shower and Minion. He cried because he loved them all and he was extremely lucky to have found them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: if there’s a fire, stop having sex and leave! If you have a fireproof cape, maybe still leave, it’s fire!


	6. Presentation

The sun was starting to rise when the trio finally went to bed. Megamind was in the middle of the big and little spoon. They kissed each other then said goodnight.  
“When we wake up, we should make pancakes” Megamind said, breaking the silence.  
“Yes honey, we’ll make pancakes, now get some sleep” Roxanne answered. “And coffee, I could go for some coffee right now”  
“We’ll make some when we wake up” Roxanne responded  
“Oh and can we watch a movie? A nice rom-com would be nice”  
Roxanne sighed “yes sweetie, good idea”  
“Oh and popcorn!”  
This got Roxanne to turn around and face him.  
“Yes, we’ll do all that, now go to sleep!”  
Wayne gave a little chuckle.  
“Don’t you laugh, tell your boyfriend to go to sleep!!”  
“Hey he’s your boyfriend too” Wayne said defensively.  
“The boyfriend can hear you two”  
Wayne laughed again.  
“Hey Roxanne?” Megamind asked  
“Whattt!!?”  
“You’re cute when your angry” megamind said with a huge smile  
“Ahhh” Roxanne groaned while hitting her head on the pillow. She turned back around and mumbled “Cheeky alien, you’re lucky you’re pretty”  
“I’m pretty” Megamind said to Wayne with a cheeky smile on his face. Wayne laughed and kissed him.  


Megamind finally closed his eyes. The bedroom was quiet, when Wayne said softly “They aren’t going to understand. About us. I mean.”  
Roxanne lifted her head and looked at Wayne “fuck them, we are finally happy. We have loved each other from afar for way too long, and now we are finally all together. I’m not letting anyone ruin it! Especially these backwards citizens. Do you know most of them voted no to gay rights?”  
“Really” megamind asked  
Roxanne nodded “they think love is between a man and a woman”  
“What’s wrong with them?” Megamind asked accusingly.  
“I just don’t get it!” Wayne said “do you know that 6 months ago, I came out in an interview as bi?  
“No”  
“How’d I not know about this” Roxanne asked  
“Because the news station wouldn’t air it, they said, and I quote ‘we want Metro man to be about family values, no one wants a gay super hero’, then another person said ‘think of all the children that look up to you, this might turn them gay’. I told them that being gay isn’t contagious. Then they laughed at me.” Wayne rubbed his eyes, his tears dripped down his hands. Megamind put his arm around him, and Roxanne got up and went to his side to hug him. Reliving the memory made him realise how much it hurt.  
“The thing is, I was thinking of the children. This might inspire them to be who they are. To come out as gay or bi or trans. They should be free to be who they want to be.”  
“On my planet, they didn’t necessarily ‘come out’. You were attracted to what you were attracted to. It didn’t matter what parts they had.” Megamind told them.  
“That makes sense. Honestly, why is it such a big deal?” Wayne took a breath, then continued “After that day, my depression was really bad. I couldn’t just be who I am. I had to be this stupid, fake, straight hero. It was horrible.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. I didn’t realise how much you were suffering. How do you feel now?” Roxanne asked 

“A lot better. I’ve gone to therapy. I have another session in a few days. It feels really good to talk about what’s been bothering me. Last week, I was struggling to admit that I had depression, but now I know that I do have it. And I’m working on getting myself better.” 

Roxanne kissed his cheek, while Megamind kissed his shoulder. They both still had an arm around him. “I’m so glad to hear that. We are always hear for you, if you need to talk. And if things feel heavy for you, let us know.” Wayne nodded, and said “thank you, I’ll keep that in mind” 

“We can set something up with my news station? We could help you tell everyone that you’re bi? If you’d like? And you can tell them about us as well, only if you want to? We’d be there with you, of course” Roxanne suggested.  
Wayne took a deep breath in, then out. His crying had stopped, talking to them had helped a lot. “Yea, I’d like that, it’s about time everyone saw the real me”  
“They would be lucky to see the real you” Megamind said, then he and Roxanne kissed each side of Wayne’s mouth.  
They finally fell asleep, spooning and holding hands, with smiles on their faces.  


Wayne and Roxanne got up before Megamind. They started to make coffee and the pancake batter. Megamind woke up and entered the kitchen. He yawned and said “man my ass is sore”  
“Morning sir” Minion said loudly.  
“Oh crap, sorry Minion, I didn’t know you were here”  
“I’d ask how your night was, but I guess that answers it” was Minions response, surprising everyone in the kitchen. Roxanne and Wayne cracked up laughing. When they stopped laughing, they looked at Megamind and started laughing again. They calmed down by the time they sat at the table. Wayne looked at Roxanne lovingly and gave her a kiss.  


Meanwhile Megamind and Minion were in the kitchen. Minion was catching Megamind up on how everything was going in the lair. He said that the brain bots miss him. So Spider-bot was playing fetch with them to try and cheer them up. “Spi-deer bot is so good to them. He’ll be getting a special treat when I get home, maybe some nails to chew on?”

“That sounds great sir”  
Megamind flipped a pancake. “I have an idea, but I’m going to need your help with it”  
“Whatever you need, sir.” Megamind whispered his new evil plan.

“Pancakes are ready” Minion said, as he brought them to the table. “Oh good, cause I’m starving” Wayne commented. “Oh really? So that was someone else who used super speed to steal a pancake while it was ready next to the stove?” Wayne looked shocked. “Can’t get anything by Minion” Megamind said proudly. Minion was giving Wayne a ‘you’re in trouble, confess’ stare.  
“Uh sorry Minion”  
“That’s ok, next time ask”  
“Ooh you’re in trouble” Roxanne and Megamind said at the same time, then laughed.  
They ate in silence. Once they finished eating, they sat talking for a while. They told Minion about their plan to tell the public about their trio. He said it was a great idea. He also said it was about time the 3 of them got together, causing Roxanne and Megamind to blush. Wayne just looked proud, which Minion thought was pretty sweet.  


They spent the day watching movies and eating popcorn. They let Minion pick the first movie, and Megamind pick the second. It was a nice day for the four of them, they teased each other, and threw cushions at one another. And they took turns trying to get popcorn in each other’s mouth. When it was getting late, Minion was nowhere to be seen. “Code: now” Megamind said into his watch “On it sir” minion responded.  


Suddenly brain bots knocked Roxanne’s apartment door down. They entered with blue smoke around them with a song from Queen playing. Wayne and Roxanne looked so surprised, while Megamind looked a little smug.  
One brain bot went up to Wayne and Roxanne, handing them blue flowers and a black envelope. They both looked stunned. Roxanne opened the envelope. Megamind looked shy and embarrassed now. Rainbow confetti and glitter came out as they were opening it. You are invited to a first date with the incredibly handsome Megamind! Date: tomorrow. Time: 6pm. Location: evil lair. 

> Dear my lovely Roxanne and handsome Wayne. These past two days have been perfect, I’m a very lucky alien to have your hearts. I’d like to take you two out on our first offical date? Forever yours, Megamind, evil overlord.  
> 

Roxanne finished reading, then laughed, this is so Megamind! Everything is presentation with him. Wayne turned to Megamind and said “ya know, you could of just asked?”  
Megamind’s cheeks went even more purple “well I wanted it to be special, and as I always say” before he could finish Roxanne and Wayne jumped in “presentation, we know” they all laughed.  
“You two still haven’t given me an answer?” He actually looked nervous, Roxanne figured she better put him out of his misery “of course, we would love to go” Megamind breathed a breath of relief. “I can’t wait, boyfriend” Wayne said, in a seductive voice and kissed him with tongue. 

Roxanne has work the next day so the boys decided to let her sleep tonight and see her tomorrow. Wayne turned to Roxanne “I’ll take him home, I’ll see you tomorrow darling” he kissed her with tongue, and put a hand on her cheek “make sure you get a good nights rest my love” they kissed again. Wayne grabbed Megamind, did a silly superhero pose, and flew up to the clouds.


	7. Two aliens, alone in the bed

As Wayne was flying, holding the blue alien, he heard Roxanne say in a normal voice “don’t forget he has a sore butt” while laughing. His super hearing picked it up, as if she was in the same room as him. Megamind noticed a blush on his face, and gave him a questioning look. But luckily didn’t ask about it. 

Wayne held him bridal style. It was hard to concentrate on where he was flying with green eyes on him almost the whole time. Wayne almost crashed into a tree, just missing it in time, making Megamind chuckle.  
They landed, and Wayne was reluctant to let go, but did slowly. Megamind looked at where they’re at “this isn’t the lair” Wayne looked shy “well uh, I was thinking, maybe you’d like to stay at mine, if you like? If not, I’ll fly you home” Megamind gave him a huge, evil smile “are you trying to seduce me, hero?” Wayne thought about this. “Well I’m not a hero anymore, so I can do whatever I want to evil supervillains, including trying to seduce them” Megamind laughed at this “Evil looks good on you”. Wayne looked him up and down, Megamind being in his usual leather attire “evil looks better on you”. Their mouths met for a kiss, Megamind shoved his tongue in him roughy. Their lips parted and Wayne asked “shower with me?” Megamind nodded, Wayne led them to the shower. 

Once in the bathroom Megamind‘s mouth was on him fast, kissing and biting his lip. Wayne undressed him. He stopped kissing him to admire the blue body. Megamind looked shy all of a sudden, not meeting Wayne’s eyes. Wayne put both hands on the blue face and said “you’re beautiful, you know that?” Megamind answered with a kiss. 

Wayne turned on the shower. “You know, I’ve thought about you a lot while being in here” he said seductively. Megamind looked surprised at that, but it was turning him on. Wayne noticed, so he continued “I’ve thought about what I would do to you, if I had you here, the sounds you would make, and look on your face, while I sucked you off. I would bend you down and fuck you until you painted the shower screen white.” While he was talking Megamind was getting hard, Wayne started rubbing his erection. “Would you like that?” Megamind nodded. Wayne couldn’t help but ask “have you thought about me, while in the shower?” Megamind said “yes” with a rough voice. Wayne then asked “do you touch yourself, when you think of me” Megamind gave a little moan and nodded “show me what you do to yourself” Wayne took his hand off Megamind, a blue hand went to his blue penis. Megamind looked at him while he stroked himself. Wayne watched him touch himself with a seductive, dark look on his face. Megamind could tell Wayne was really enjoying it, he thought he better give him a show. He put a hand to his neck, and rubbed, then he twisted one of his nipples “oh Wayne” he moaned. His hand left his nipple, then moved behind him, Wayne had a shock look on his face, as Megamind put one, then two fingers in is asshole. He put them slowly in and out, while still staring at Wayne. Wayne couldn’t take in anymore, he needed to touch him, he bent down, slapped Megamind’s hand away and sucked him hard. Megamind let out a big moan, he continued to fuck his ass with his fingers, while Wayne sucked him. Wayne started to go faster, he could tell the blue alien was getting close, Wayne put a hand to his own erection and started to rub himself fast. They both didn’t last much longer. Megamind came in Wayne’s mouth, Wayne swallowed, while his cum went down the sink. 

They washed each other and took turns drying each other with a towel. Wayne gave Megamind a new toothbrush and a pj shirt which was a dress on his small frame. Megamind didn’t mind, easy access he thought with a wicked smile on his face. 

The boys went to bed, cuddling each other. “Is it weird that I already miss Roxanne?” Megamind asked. “No, I miss her too. She’s not here to complain about you annoying her instead of sleeping. Lets send her a text” Wayne got his phone and typed “We miss you” they got a response instantly “I miss you both as well” Wayne called her. When she answered he asked “what are you doing still awake?” Roxanne groaned “I can’t sleep! And I miss my alien boyfriends” “I knew we should of just stayed” the blue alien said. “I can come and get you” Wayne asked. “No that’s ok, if I come, I’ll be too distracted to sleep” “Well you do need to sleep, and there is something you could do to help” Megamind had one of his signature evil smiles on his face. “What do you suggest?” Roxanne asked hesitantly. “Why don’t you put us on video-call, and see?” The blue alien suggested. 

She hung up and called them on video-call. Before answering Megamind quickly got his pj nightie off, and told Wayne to hurry up and strip to his undies. His excitement was contagious, Wayne couldn’t help his huge grin on his face. They answered, Megamind speaking first “well hello there beautiful, don’t you look lovely tonight” Roxanne was wearing a lilac nightie, her hair messy from tossing and turning “do you need help sleeping” she nodded   
“Well we need help with something else”   
“Oh?” She asked. “See we are two aliens, alone on this bed, and we don’t know what to do. Oh please beautiful lady, will you help us?” He asked innocently. Roxanne giggled, “well since you asked nicely I suppose I can help. Have you tried kissing?” The boys responded by kissing while looking at her, “like this pretty lady?” Wayne asked. Roxanne shook her head “no, try looking at each other, and open your mouths” they did, then she said “ok now massage your tongue on each other” Roxanne can feel herself getting a little wet. They complied, giving her a good show of their tongues hitting each other’s cheeks. “What would you like us to do next?” Megamind asked. Oh Roxanne was enjoying this! She’s never ran the show before. “Megamind, start kissing his torso” the blue alien did as she asked. “Now bite him” Wayne moaned, both aliens were erect now. Roxanne started to play with her nipples. “Megamind, I want you to put his penis in your mouth” Megamind did, and looked at her for further instructions. Oh this was good! “Suck him!” His mouth got to work, while Roxanne’s hand found her clit. Wayne watched her play with herself. “How’s that Wayne?” She asked, while the blue alien’s mouth was full. Wayne moaned “fucking good” “do you like that?” she asked “how would you like to do the same?” Wayne nodded.

“Ok Megamind, turn your body, so your dick is in Wayne’s face” the boys smiled, knowing she’s talking about the 69 position. “Like this?” Megamind asked innocently “yes, you’re doing great. Ok Wayne take him in your mouth. Wayne did as told. “Now Megamind I want you to suck lightly on his balls.” Megamind did. “Now put his dick back in your mouth” Roxanne commanded. As he complied, she put two fingers inside herself, with a thumb rubbing her clit. She was so wet, this was so hot! The boys sucked on each other for a while.

“Do you have lube?” She asked innocently. Wayne took the blue penis out of his mouth and responded “yes mam” “can you get it for me?” He did as told. “Ok now squirt some on Megamind’s fingers” after he did, she commanded “Wayne, sit on his face” once he sat she ordered “now Megamind. I want you to suck him again, this time, putting your finger in his ass” after he did, she said “add another finger and move up and down” she made sure she was doing the same as Megamind, with her own fingers, going the same pace. All of them were moaning loud.

After a bit, Roxanne ordered “Megamind I want you to bend Wayne over and fuck him, with Wayne on his knees” They moved fast, all of them moaning as soon as the blue penis entered the waiting ass. “Go slower” she ordered, loving the authority. Both aliens let out a little groan, but still did as she said. “I want to see it go in and out” she ordered, and Wayne grabbed the phone for a better look. “Ok you can move a little faster” both boys were relieved and moved faster. “Megamind stop moving” Megamind broke character for a second and complained “you are having way too much fun with this” Roxanne and Wayne laughed. “Wayne I want you to move forward then back.” He did as told “keep doing that. Megamind, grab his dick and pull hard” once he did she ordered “move your hand up and down on him. Go faster!” She went faster on herself as well, moving 3 fingers back and forth. “You are doing so good my aliens! Would you like to see me use one of my toys?” The boys stopped what they were doing and nodded. 

She pulled a blue dildo out, making sure to get one that was roughly the same size as Megamind. Squirted some lube on it, and watched the boys as she put it in herself “ok now get back to it!” She said authoritivily. “Does Megamind feel good inside you?” “Yes mam” “Tell me Wayne what would you do if I was there right now?” Wayne spoke roughy “I’ll grab your hips and position you in front of me, then I’ll squeeze your ass, while inserting my tongue in you”. They all moaned at the fantasy. “Does that sound good to you Megamind? Would you share your alien with me?” Megamind moaned “yes Roxanne, mam, I’ll share” “then what would you do Wayne?” “I’ll move you back up and put my dick in you, and fuck you, making sure you’re the wettest you’ve been. I’ll put a finger to your clit while Megamind stays behind me, fucking us all to orgasm” Roxanne was so wet and close, she could tell the boys were as well “That sounds fucking good. Are you enjoying yourself Megamind?” Megamind nodded “do you want to come inside Wayne?” “Yes fuck, yes I do!” “Ok you’ve done so well, can you make us all come? I’ve got my blue dildo that looks like your dick. Let’s all come together. Lead the way my blue alien” Megamind moaned and went faster, going in deeper. Roxanne did the same with her dildo. They moaned and Megamind’s come went into Wayne, while Wayne’s went on the bed. Roxanne came on her dildo, with a huge smile on her face. 

The pair laid on the bed, getting their breath back, while Roxanne watched them, and took out her dildo. “That was fun! We should do that again!” She suggested. “You are way too good at that Roxanne!” Wayne told her. Megamind laughed and kissed Wayne “she is, but it’s fucking hot!” Wayne agreed. Roxanne couldn’t stop smiling. “Ok it’s 11pm, I really need to get to sleep, thank you for your brilliant suggestion Megamind” “oh no, thank you” he said with a smile, making Wayne chuckle. “Goodnight my loves. I can’t wait to see you two tomorrow” they said goodnight and hung up. “She’s fun!” Megamind said with a smile on his face. “You’re fun” Wayne commented, and kissed him. They changed the sheets and went to sleep, cuddling each other. 


	8. I get it now

Megamind awoke with Wayne grinning at him “morning beautiful”. Megamind could feel his face getting hot, he’s not use to compliments, especially so early in the morning, but he does love when Wayne says it. He says the word with so much love, like he can see through his soul.  
“Morning, what’s for breakfast?” “I’m not too sure, let me have a look” He must of used super speed, even though it didn’t look like he moved, because he asked how does eggs, toast and mushrooms sound?” “Sounds good handsome”.  
They cooked together and ate in silence. It was nice, to just be together. After they ate. Wayne asked “remember that kidnapping where Roxanne got out of her ropes and pulled the de-gun on you, before you even finished your monologue?” Megamind laughed “how did she get your de-gun so easily?” The bigger alien asked. Megamind blushed lilac “she used her temptress ways on me” Wayne laughed. “What did she do?” “She came up to me, and said ‘you know Megamind you look deliciously evil today, maybe I’ll consider being your evil queen? Would you like that?’ I nodded, she grabbed the de-gun from my hand and aimed it at me, then said ‘on second thoughts, maybe I won’t’  
“That seemed way too easy there little buddy”  
“It was, she didn’t even had to do anything, I basically handed her the de-gun, that temptress! And she broke my heart”  
“Yea I know what that’s like” Wayne said with sadness in his voice.  
“Oh, were you two sleeping together at that time?”  
“Yea, by then I kinda suspected that she had a thing for you”  
Megamind’s looked shy “I don’t think she did, back then”  
“I know she did. She couldn’t give me all of her, because of you. You were always in our hearts, we just took too long to realise. But oh I’m so glad we did! The three of us, it just works so well! We’ve known each other for so long, and already know who we are. I think, if we were younger, it wouldn’t of worked as well, we would get jealous, and constantly try for each other’s attention. Being older means we know ourselves, and can spend time by ourselves, or just with two of us, without there being a problem”  
And he was right, Megamind thought. If it was him left alone last night, while the other two were together, he wouldn’t mind. He knows they still love him. He doesn’t need constant reassurance from them. Megamind kissed Wayne “You are right. I know you love me, and Roxanne knows you love her. This thing between us, it’s real. It was always there. I can’t talk for you, but I know that, when we were teenagers, I was attracted to you. Of course I was too stubborn to admit it, but it was there. You were there, always, in my mind, and heart. I ignored it for so long. Then Roxanne came into our lives. I saw the way you looked at her. I was jealous. It took me a while to realise that I wasn’t too sure who I was jealous of. But it was there. I suspected something must of been happening behind closed doors with you two. So I was prepared for you two to act like a love-sick annoying couple in front of me. But it didn’t happen. I didn’t get it, you have the body of a god! And she is sexy as fuck. I couldn’t place why you weren’t together”  
Wayne leaned closer, and put a hand on Megamind’s leg “do you get it now?” Megamind’s mouth went dry, he couldn’t give a response, so he just nodded.  
“I didn’t get it either, but seeing how beautiful you are, inside and out, and seeing the way Roxanne sees you, it makes sense, we all make sense”  
Megamind still couldn’t respond verbally, so he kissed him, putting all his love for this amazing, intelligent alien into the kiss. 

The boys finished their morning coffee in silence. Wayne had his arm around Megamind’s shoulders, while they were still sitting at the dining table. “So what’s the plans for our first date tonight?” The taller alien asked. Megamind felt his cheeks go warm “it’s nothing that special. Don’t have high expectations”  
Wayne chuckled “it’s all good little buddy, no matter what, we’ll love just being in each other’s company”  
“Well uh, would you like to help me? Today? With the date? I’ve been working on something for some time, and we can surprise Roxanne with it?” Wayne smiled, he didn’t have anything else to do today, and how can he say no when he’s asking with a cute, shy smile? “If it means spending time with my favourite alien boyfriend, then I’d love to help”

It’s now 5pm, and Megamind takes a look at the work, he, Wayne, Minion and the brainbots did that day. He can’t believe they pulled it off. Wayne looked at the place with awe in his eyes, then looked at Megamind. “It’s beautiful! She’s going to absolutely love this!”  
Megamind’s gulped “are you sure? I’m really nervous, to be honest. What if she doesn’t?”  
Wayne kissed him “she will”.  
Wayne took him home to get ready, and soon the boys were on Roxannes balcony. Megamind’s nerves were still pretty bad. Wayne noticed and put his arm around his back.  
Roxanne came out wearing a beautiful dark green dress with black heels, but the one thing that stood out to Megamind was her lips, she’s wearing a dark red lipstick. Megamind can’t stop staring at her lips. Roxanne noticed and asked “do you like my lipstick?” Megamind could only nod in answer. “I thought you might, guess the name of the lipstick?” She didn’t wait for a respond before giving the answer “villainess red”. Both aliens chuckled. “I also bought one called ‘alien lips’ which is a dark purple, and I haven’t told you the best one” her eyes were seductive, looking at Megamind “evil villain, it’s a dark blue, almost black lipstick. Megamind’s mouth fell in surprise and lust. “I guess they were inspired by a certain blue alien?” Roxanne and Wayne smiled at Megamind’s dumbfound expression. “Ready to go?” She asked, since Megamind still hasn’t said a word, Wayne intervened “yea we are, I’ll fly us there”.  
Roxanne was surprised they landed at Metro aquarium. She loves the aquarium because it’s beautiful, but she doesn’t go, as she feels sorry for the living beings that have to sit inside small tanks. She looks over at Megamind, and he looks very nervous. Is it because he’s just remembered how she feels about aquariums or is there something else?  
They walk to the middle of the aquarium, where there’s a table set for 3, it looks gorgeous, with candlelight, and flowers as a centrepiece in the middle. Roxanne can feel her eyes going towards the poor fish and mammals in the tanks surrounded the table, she’ll have to look at them sooner or later. Wait, something’s not right. Roxanne gets goosebumps all over her body, he didn’t, did he? Her mouth is dry but she manages to ask “the fish aren’t real?” Megamind’s smile beams at her. He looks like he can’t take it anymore and burst out “surprise!”  



	9. It’s ok not to be fine

Roxanne couldn’t seem to get her jaw back up. Her body still full of goosebumps.  
“It was your idea actually” Megamind has his hands behind his back, and is pacing around her, like he does when he’s monologuing. “Do you remember when you were telling me how you feel sorry for the animals that are stuck in cages and tanks? Well you got me thinking, if things had gone differently, when we arrived here on earth, they would of put Minion in one of these, so I told my Fishy friend about it and he was very excited about the idea. For months we’ve been building some projections, and building “fishbots”, which don’t worry my darling, they have no D.N.A in them, they are completely A.I. We also had to build a setting for the projection. With Wayne’s, Minion’s and the brainbots help today, we got all the fishes and mammals out, and set them free”  
Roxanne didn’t notice she was crying until her tears were running thickly down her cheeks.  
“So you like it?” Megamind asked nervously.  
Roxanne can’t speak, she nodded, and slammed her body to his, with a hug. He seemed surprised at this but put his arms around her.  
“Thank you! Thank you so much, you beautiful being!” She shook her head, “I can’t believe you did that”  
“I couldn’t of done it in time, if it weren’t for Wayne’s help”  
Roxanne turned to Wayne, while still having an arm around Megamind “thank you Wayne” she pulled him in for a three way hug”  
Roxanne was still shaking a little when they sat at the table. “How did you get the owner to agree to it?”  
“Well that was the main reason it took so long. He didn’t agree. He said the fish were happy here. He was obviously delusional” the other two laughed.

“I thought about playing dirty, kicking him out of town, or just turning him into a blue cube, but I felt like maybe I could be good?” So I bought the aquarium off him”  
“You bought the aquarium?” Wayne asked. Roxanne is still feeling a little overwhelmed. She can’t believe they’re all free.  
“I had to. It was the only way.”  
Wayne held Megamind’s hand “you did good!”  
Megamind gave him a shy smile. “Ok let’s eat.”  


The brainbots served their dinner. Roxanne didn’t realise how hungry she was until she saw the vegetarian lasagne on her plate. She ate 2 plates worth, in no time. And looked up at the boys with an embarrassed expression. They smiled and kept on eating

Wayne looked to be in deep concentration. He looks upset. The other two noticed and gave each other a concerned look. Roxanne held Wayne’s hand “hey are you ok?”  
Wayne snapped out his trance and gave them a little smile “oh I’m fine”  
“It’s ok not to be fine” Megamind said. Wayne gave a surprised look, like he hadn’t thought about it like that.  
“It is?”  
“Yea it is. You don’t have to always be on, all the time” the blue alien commented.  
“Oh.” He thought for a while, then spoke quietly “I was just thinking about therapy tomorrow. I’m a little nervous. The last session was just my first, so it was ok that I didn’t really know what I was doing, or what to say. But what if I’m supposed to be more progressed by tomorrow? And I’m not. What if she thinks me starting a relationship with you two right now is bad? I don’t want to have to choose! What if she thinks it’s weird that I’m with two people at once! What if she tells everyone! I haven’t even come out yet, and everyone will know! And they’re probably still mad at me for not being their superhero anymore.” By this point Wayne was hyperventilating a little. “I feel like I’m not getting any air”  
Roxanne made Wayne look at her “hey look at me! You’re having a panic attack. It’s okay. This is normal. I want you to say the alphabet backwards”  
“What?”  
“Breathe. It will be okay. Come on, say the alphabet backwards with me” they said it together. By the time they got to A, Wayne’s breathing went back to normal.  
Megamind held Wayne’s hand “are you ok? And please be honest”  
Wayne nodded “Yea, I feel a little better”  
“Would you like us to come with you tomorrow?”  
Wayne shook his head “no, I want to do this on my own, but thanks”  
“You don’t have to go through this on your own. We are here for you, always. Any time you need us” Roxanne said with a small smile.  
Wayne responded by kissing her cheek “thank you. I can’t explain it, but I want to do this on my own.”  
“Ok but let us know if you change your mind”  
“Thank you, I will” he smiled at his two lovers. He really is lucky to have them.

They started eating their dessert quietly. “I’m sorry about freaking out”  
Roxanne dropped her spoon to her plate “NO! You have no reason to apologise! And you didn’t freak out, you had a panic attack. A lot of people who suffer from anxiety get them. Your mental health is so important Wayne! Everyone’s is! I don’t want you to ever apologise for not feeling 100 percent!” They both stared at her with huge, wide eyes. “Okay?!”  
“Okay Roxanne” they said together  
“Good, now eat your dessert”  
“She’s scary” Megamind whispered to Wayne, knowing Roxanne can hear him.  
“She is! Let’s stay on her good side”  
“Yes. Good idea!”  
Roxanne smiled and continued eating her dessert.

When they got up to leave Wayne asked “hey is it ok if I call it a night? I’m not up to doing anything.”  
“Of course. But can we come with you?”  
“I’m not gong to be great company right now. I’m feeling a little low, to be honest”  
“Is there anything we can do to help?” Megamind asked  
“No, but thanks”  
“Can we come anyway? We can keep you company. You don’t have to talk or anything.” Roxanne asked.  
“If you want to”  
“We do” Megamind said as he held Wayne’s hand.

They went back to Wayne’s. He went straight to bed, so the other two did the same. They turned off the light and held him. Wayne appreciated that they didn’t try and get him to talk. They understood that he was feeling something in his head, but didn’t try to fix him. He really loves these two.


	10. I’ll be okay with you two by my side

Wayne woke up with two bodies on top of him. They’re both tiny compared to him, so they fit easily. One of Megamind’s hands are on his cheek. Roxanne has an arm over Megamind. She started to fall slightly, so Wayne lifted his leg to help support her. He really does love these two. 

Wayne wasn’t expecting his depression and anxiety to get bad last night. He’s been feeling really good lately, starting a new relationship with the loves of his life. But this is always the way with him, his highs will be high, and his lows will be low. 

Wayne can’t help but feel bad for ruining their date. But the fact that they didn’t make him feel guilty, or try to change him, that means a lot to him. 

And what did Megamind say? It’s okay to not be feeling okay. He’s right. Why does Wayne have to be constantly on? He’s sick of people telling him what to be. Be a superhero, don’t make any mistakes, because you’re good, good don’t make mistakes. Be polite. No you’re not bi, no superheros are gay. Be a good son, the world is watching you. Why can’t he just be who he is? 

Who are they to judge him? So he’s bi-sexual, so what! What difference does it make to them. It’s okay for Megamind, everyone knows he’s bi-sexual. No one cares. Wayne has always envied the freedom Megamind has had. He can do whatever he wants. Wayne has even heard that Megamind gave a police officer head, and no one cares. 

Wayne just wants to turn it all off, tune out the world. Stop being him. Although, not being a superhero anymore has really helped. He’s actually had time to relax.

Roxanne started falling off him again, but this time, she jumped awake before Wayne got a chance to pick her back up.  
“Morning beautiful” he whispered to her. Roxanne’s breast is pressed up against him, and squished together, in a singlet that’s fallen down. With the angle that Wayne is in, he has a decent view of her gorgeous boobs. He looked at them and looked up smiling.  
“I’ve missed waking up to these”  
“Oh you have, have you?”  
Wayne nodded.  
“Should we give Megamind a show for when he wakes up?” Roxanne suggested  
Wayne gave a smile similar to one of Megamind’s evil smiles. He kissed her hungrily. Then went straight for her cleavage, kissing, sucking and biting. Roxanne’s trying not to moan. She doesn’t want him awake just yet. Wayne’s hand found her ass, he squeezed hard, and rubbed circles. She can feel his erection digging into her, so she shifted, to make him against her clit. She’s always loved Wayne’s energy first thing in the morning. She use to stay over quite a bit, just for the morning sex. 

Wayne grabbed a pillow and moved Megamind off him and onto the pillow. He gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then went back to Roxanne. He moved his head closer to her womanhood, and rubbed slow circles on her clit. He stopped then did the same with his tongue. Roxanne can’t help the moan that came out of her. 

Green eyes opened and stared at them. They both stopped and looked at him.  
“You woke just in time for the show” Wayne said with a wink. And quickly moved his head in front of her, licked her, then put his whole tongue in. She moaned louder. He rubbed circles on her clit while his tongue is still in. One hand squeezed her ass again. 

Roxanne rested a hand on Wayne’s head, looked over to Megamind and asked “are you enjoying the show?”  
“I definitely am!” Megamind looked down at his erection.  
“You didn’t have to do all of this for me” Megamind said with a smirk.  
“What can I say? I’m a good host” Wayne said with a cheeky smile, then went back to Roxanne.

Roxanne came. Wayne put on a condom and entered her, while both of them stared into green eyes. It had been so long since he’s been inside her. Roxanne’s not use to his size. She’s so tight around him. He did some moves that he remembered she liked, Roxanne moaned. This feels just like she remembered it, but better, having the blue alien she loves on the bed watching.

“Come here” she beckoned for Megamind to join.  
“Where do you want me?”  
“Do you want to do that thing we discussed?”  
“Are you sure?” Wayne asked  
“Yea, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I really want to. I’ve done my research on it, and I would really like to do this with you two”  
“Okay, if you want to. But Roxanne, if you don’t like it, make sure you tell me straight away.” Megamind told her.

Megamind put on protection, and went behind Roxanne. She’s now between both aliens. Megamind squeezed her butt cheeks, then put a lubed finger between them. 

Wayne stopped moving and took his dick out, so she could focus on what Megamind was doing. Roxanne moaned as the finger went in and out. He added another finger, then another.  
“How’s this darling?”  
“So good”  
“Do you want me to go further? We can just stick to me doing this if you like?”  
“No, I want to keep on going. Please. I want to feel you inside of me”  
“If that’s what you want, beautiful.” Megamind kisses her neck, as he slowly began entering her. 

She’s so tight around him. She can’t believe she’s actually doing this. Most of her lovers wanted to do anal, but she always said no. It’s not something she wanted to do with just anyone. It’s more personal to her, as she’s never done it that way before.  
“Do you want me to just use my fingers?” Wayne asked, not sure if it’ll be too much for her.  
Roxanne shook her head “no, please, I want to feel you both inside of me.” So he entered her, making her almost scream, with the intensity of it all.  
Megamind laughed “you can scream you know? There’s no neighbours around”  
She forgot that they were at Wayne’s. The boys moved faster and she screamed as she came. 

They stayed like that, with her between them. The boys kissed, then kissed her.  
Wayne picked up his lovers and took them to the shower. They showered and got dressed. Then ate the breakfast that Megamind made for them. 

Roxanne insisted on taking Wayne to therapy.  
“But I can just fly, it literally won’t take long”  
“I know honey, but we want to go with you. We won’t go in, but we want to make sure you’re okay.” Roxanne kissed his shoulder, and held his hand.  
“Okay”

The drive to therapy was quiet. Megamind put his head on Wayne’s shoulder, and held his hand. Wayne found comfort in the fact that the blue alien came to sit with him in the back seat.  


The trio went upstairs to the waiting area. The receptionist gave a surprised look when she saw all three of them together. They sat down, with Wayne in the middle. The other two leaned their body on him, and stayed cuddling him the whole time.  
“Are you okay?” Megamind asked Wayne  
“I’m not sure. But I feel a lot better than last night.”  


After a pause Wayne said “I think we should tell everyone about us today”  
“Are you sure?” Roxanne asked  
“Yea. It’s about time people know the real Wayne Scott. You know what, I’m going to do this in my Metro man suit, that way kids out there know that it’s okay to be gay or bi or whatever they want to be. Kids look up to me, and they need a good role model”  
Roxanne kissed him “I’m so proud of you!”  
“We both are” the blue alien said  


They stayed like that for a while longer.  
“I don’t want to be a supervillain anymore”  
“Really?” Roxanne asked  
“Yea. To be honest, it was a good excuse to see both of you. But I don’t need that now.” Megamind said while putting his hands in theirs.  
“What would you like to do?” Wayne asked  
“Maybe I could be a superhero?” He asked shyly  
“You’d be great at that” Roxanne commented  
“Thanks. But I was thinking, maybe we could all do this together? Like you two could be behind the scenes, helping me”  
“That’s a great idea!” Roxanne beamed  
“I would love that. I was sick of being in the spotlight. This way I could still help people, but not worry about signing autographs” Wayne said with a big smile.

The therapist called for Wayne to come in. They all got up, the other two hugged him “are you going to be okay?” Roxanne asked, with a concerned look on her face. Which is matching Megamind’s.

Wayne looked at his two lovers. He’s so lucky to have them in his life. It amazes him how much they care for him. He looks at the therapist waiting for him, and thinks of the future. He’s not better, but he’ll get there. He’ll finally be able to be who he is. And he will have a new career with his wonderful partners. The future seems bright.  
“Yea, I’ll be okay” he hugged his lovers.


End file.
